


Erratic Acceptance

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Song Fic #6, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Zarc thinking of things while beating his drum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is what happens when you et an image of Zarc playing the drums while listening to Maroon 5's "Payphone" and expand it.

“Thump thump!” The sound of the drum being beating was heard as he continued to pound on it with his drum sticks. He stood leaned against a wall and continued beating the drum in a beat that he could recognized as it would hit the snare drum repeatedly with the drumsticks. His hands would exchange blows at the drum with the wooden tips landing causing the beat.

 

‘She just did not care.’ Zarc thought as he continued beating the drums. That woman that had took him as a crazy man for the way he would take the drum and beat it sometimes when they went out. 

 

“There will always be a hint of craziness in something.” Zarc said as he picked up the pace in his beats. Ever since little he had followed his parents rules and never did he once disobey them. And what did he get? The kids at school calling him weird for always staying home and not hanging out with some of his peers.

 

“I don’t see any point in going out.” Zarc had told them. He was not particularly close with any of his classmates and regardless if he was into a video game or not he would hear someone always calling him weird for his decision, whether he was with it or against it. 

 

‘To be human is to be considered erratic by some of the same species.’ Zarc thought as he continued beating the drum. He smirked as he could think of a list of things he could consider that woman so erratic for. Always following the rules but with a tough exterior. Boy, was Ray not the stereotype of a girl. That girl followed the rationality of being rational unless it came to things revolving her family. Man, when Zarc had met her younger brothers was she expecting him to behave.

 

“Ha ha. You think you can control my behavior.” Zarc had laughed when he met up with her. Ray glared at him.

 

“No, that’s your job!” Ray snapped. Zarc raised his hands with his fingers extended in a defensive manner as he smiled. He then noticed the two boys standing by a tree.

 

“That them?” Zarc asked as he placed his hands in his pockets. Ray looked at where Arc motioned and she sighed.

 

“Just… Don’t mention adult things.” Ray pleaded. Zarc had to laugh at Ray’s description of the taboo things before he became 18. He grabbed Ray’s right hip with his right hand bringing her closer to him as her little brothers watched the scene playout. Ray became pissed as she was held by Zarc and slapped him in the head. 

 

“Not now.” Ray snapped. Zarc placed his right hand on the area where Ray had slapped him in the head. He opened one of his eyes to see the elder boy holding up his smart phone as he tapped on the screen, taking a picture of them. Zarc smirked mischievously as he raised his right hand extending his index and middle finger in order to pose for the next one. The boy looked at him with a thin line as he observed Ray and Zarc going to them. 

 

“Are they married?” Reiji heard his little brother ask. Reiji pushed his glasses by the bridge in order to adjust them.

 

“No.” Reiji answered Reira’s question as they all headed to the amusement park. Ray would watch over her brothers as Zarc would force them to get in some rides for the experience. Reiji was not too thrilled as he rode the rollercoaster with him while Ray watched over Reira getting him an ice cream. 

 

“Looks like we are still missing to ride this one.” Zarc said as he lead Reiji to a swing set.

 

“That’s quite enough.” Reiji said. He was already mentally exhausted from moving as he would usually be home studying. Zarc grabbed him by the shoulder as he placed his head next to his.

 

“You don’t even have to use much force for this one.” Zarc said in a persuasive tone. Reiji sighed knowing he would be going on it regardless. He sat on the chairs with his arms crossed letting the wind refresh him as he would swing. 

 

“YEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Zarc cried out behind him. Reiji felt a nerve inflate at hearing his sister’s boyfriend’s voice. After the ride was over Zarc and Reiji walked side by side to meet with Ray.

 

“You are not my brother-in-law.” Reiji said. Zarc had to snicker at that as he closed his eyes.

 

“Kid, you are getting way ahead of yourself if you think that I am her fiance already.” Zarc said with his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes showing his smile as he was amused by the kid's statement. 

 

“Am I?” Reiji remarked. Zarc quickly turned his head to Reiji as he noticed his flat expression.

 

‘He’s joking.’ Zarc thought but saw the way Reiji looked at him with his purple pupils. Zarc could feel his seriousness in that one look.

 

‘Shit!’ Zarc thought. He had not talked to Ray at all about marriage! Why was her brother here just mentioning that one part?!

 

“Thump.” The sound of Zarc’s last pound on the drum. Zarc looked down at his drum with half-lidded eyes.

 

‘She thinks you are erratic.’ Zarc thought to himself. 

 

‘And yet she accepts it.’ A voice said inside him. While she would constantly scold him she had accepted his craziness enough to…

 

“Thump!” The sound of his head hitting the drums resounded. Just how could he accept that from her?

 

‘It’s going to happen soon.’ Zarc accepted as he raised his head from the drum. Once that woman made a decision she would make sure to go through with it. An offense to the mental list of her many erratic tics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will be my last Zarc Ray image for a while.


End file.
